I'll be home for Christmas
by barjy02
Summary: UA Destiel... Noel, ses regrets, ses secrets, ses révélations... Comme dirait si bien Charlie " le Noel des premières fois"...


**Avant toute chose : « Merry Christmas »**

 **J'espère que vous avez été bien sages et que pèpère Noel ne vous a pas oublié.**

 **.**

 **Petit cadeau en ce jour de fêtes familiales...**

 **Un petit UA Destiel sous le sapin.**

 **.**

 **Petite dédicace toute particulière à Luche Bon anniversaire (avec quelques jours de retard).**

 **.**

 **Je remercie ma complice Cha pour ses conseils (super avisés) et pour son oeil de Lynx.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **« I'll be home for Christmas »**

.

Dean est garé depuis plusieurs minutes devant la maison familiale. Mains sur les cuisses, il jette un coup d'œil sur le tableau de bord où repose son téléphone. Castiel vient de lui envoyer un message, il est bien arrivé chez son frère, il lui souhaite de bonnes fêtes.

Il ne l'a pas appelé, il ne le fera pas…

Dean se sent dégueulasse de lui imposer tout ça, mais il ne lui reste plus qu' _elle_ et Sam, il ne veut pas prendre le risque de les perdre à cause de _lui_.

Il soupire, prend le téléphone et tape quelques mots en se mordillant la lèvre pour ne pas craquer. Un message banal à l'homme qui partage sa vie depuis presque deux ans. L'homme qu'il aime et qu'il n'a jamais osé présenter aux siens.

.

Dean ne cherche pas d'excuses, Castiel connaît son histoire et a accepté cette part d'ombre entre eux. Ça n'empêche que le regard blessé de son compagnon à chaque fois qu'il quitte leur appartement pour rejoindre sa famille devient de plus en plus dur à supporter.

Et tout cela pourquoi au final ?

Des réunions familiales à l'ambiance tendue où personne n'ose parler librement. Le silence et les sentiments qui s'étouffent faute de pouvoir s'exprimer.

Et puis toujours ces mêmes remarques lassantes qui reviennent sur le tapis entre la poire et le fromage :

« Tu devrais penser à te trouver quelqu'un de bien et fonder une famille », avec cet air de pitié qui lui donne envie de gerber.

Il a tellement envie de leur hurler : « J'ai quelqu'un, putain »

Mais il ne le fera pas. Il se taira, s'effacera et le blessera à nouveau.

.

Dean ferme les yeux, inspire profondément et murmure un pardon muet avant d'ouvrir la portière. Il la claque tout en fixant l'allée qui mène vers le perron. Il a un pincement au cœur aux lointains souvenirs de son père qui l'accueillait tout sourire sur le seuil.

Il se demande souvent comment aurait réagi John s'il lui avait présenté un compagnon plutôt qu'une petite amie. Il n'en saura jamais rien. Dean n'en avait pas eu le courage à l'époque et, aujourd'hui, son père n'est plus là.

Il fait le tour de sa voiture, ouvre le coffre, en sort un sac de voyage en lin et un second qui contient les cadeaux.

Devant la porte, il hésite un instant et finit par frapper, abandonnant définitivement l'idée saugrenue qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Laisser les cadeaux sur les marches et faire demi-tour.

.

Il entend des bruits, une voix de femme qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille et qui le fait sourire bien malgré lui.

La porte s'ouvre. Elle est là, frottant ses mains sur son tablier de cuisine. Cuisine qu'elle n'a pas dû quitter de la matinée comme à son habitude.

« Dean », les yeux qui s'éclairent, repoussant ses longs cheveux blonds défaits.

« Maman », en lâchant ses sacs pour la prendre dans ses bras, presque timidement.

« Mon garçon », en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

Une étreinte sur cinq mois d'absence.

« Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? » s'enquit-elle en s'écartant tout en gardant une main sur son bras. Un besoin de contact et de certitude.

« Très bien… Juste un peu fatigué par la route », en lui souriant avec tendresse.

« Viens… Je vais te faire un café… Je t'ai gardé une part de tarte aux pommes », s'empressant de le faire entrer.

Elle lui prend son sac de lin tandis qu'il attrape celui des cadeaux.

« Pose-le près de la commode… On les mettra sous le sapin tout à l'heure », lui indiquant sa droite.

Elle referme la porte. Dean sent ses tripes se tordre. Il aurait voulu qu' _il_ soit là et le sourire de sa mère n'arrive pas à adoucir cette douleur lancinante.

Mary perçoit le mal-être de son fils.

« Dean, mon chéri… Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiète-t-elle en posant une main douce sur sa joue.

« Ça va man' … Sam est déjà là ? », détournant habillement la conversation.

« Il doit passer chercher Jessica à l'hôpital, elle était de garde ce matin… Ils ne devraient plus tarder », en posant le sac de lin devant l'escalier qui mène au premier.

« Par contre, j'ai une surprise pour toi », en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Une surpri… ».

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une petite bombe rousse lui saute dans les bras.

« Deeeeannnn », accrochée à son cou, manquant le faire tomber.

Il ne doit son salut qu'au mur mitoyen qui le retient.

« Charlie ? », stupéfait, en croisant le regard amusé de sa mère qui les observe les bras croisés.

« Tu m'as manqué » fait-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Toi aussi, Charlie », fermant les yeux et la serrant plus fort. « Je suis heureux que tu sois là »

.

Charlie avec qui il est ami depuis la _Middle School_. Charlie qui aime les femmes, les RPJ et les concours de poésie. Charlie qui sait… Charlie sa confidente, cette petite sœur qui n'en n'est pas vraiment une.

Elle finit par lâcher prise et s'écarte en soufflant sur une mèche cuivrée qui lui tombe sur le nez.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demande-t-il, surpris.

« Mary m'a invité pour les fêtes… Dothy est partie rejoindre sa famille à Toronto, elle ne sera de retour que pour nouvel an »

« Maman ? », en se tournant vers elle, perplexe.

« Je n'allais pas la laisser passer les fêtes toute seule tout de même… Assieds-toi, Dean… Je vais te préparer un café », en décroisant les bras pour se diriger vers l'évier.

Dean interroge Charlie du regard, elle lui répond d'un franc sourire, les yeux brillants et malicieux à la fois.

La présence de son amie est une _anomalie_ ici et même s'il en est heureux, il se demande ce qui a bien pu changer entre ces murs.

« Jake n'est pas là », s'étonne-t-il, fronçant les sourcils comme si, soudain, la réponse lui paraissait une évidence.

« Jake et moi sommes séparés depuis trois mois » lâche Mary après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence, tout en ouvrant l'armoire au-dessus de l'évier pour attraper le sachet de café.

« Pardon ? » bafouille Dean en passant de Charlie qui se dandine sur ses pieds au dos de sa mère.

« Trois mois et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? » siffle-t-il, ne pouvant cacher la déception derrière sa colère naissante.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, et puis cela faisait plusieurs mois que ça n'allait plus très fort entre nous », en soupirant. « Mais on s'est accroché… Sept ans de vie commune, ce n'est pas rien », en versant trois doses de café moulu dans le filtre.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demande un Dean perdu.

Elle se retourne pour lui faire face.

« Un psychologue dirait incompatibilité d'humeur », étouffant un rire las. « Je dirais que nous n'avions plus grand-chose en commun », en s'appuyant sur l'évier.

« Et tu as mis sept ans à t'en rendre compte? ? » crache-t-il.

« Dean ? » le coupe Charlie, outrée.

« Laisse » l'interrompt doucement Mary en levant la main. « Je sais que toi et Jake ne vous entendiez pas très bien » continue-t-elle.

« Pas très bien ! » la coupe Dean, en haussant le ton. « On se détestait, maman », sarcastique. « Il n'a jamais pu m'encadrer »

« Tu ne lui as jamais donné sa chance » réplique sa mère, un peu sèchement.

« J'avais mes raisons », se renfrognant après une courte hésitation.

« J'aurais aimé les connaître mais, comme toujours, tu ne me diras rien » déplore sa mère.

« C'est officiellement fini entre vous, ou vous comptez vous donner une autre chance ? » balance Dean, mauvais.

« Il repartit en Californie… Ça répond à ta question ? », sur le même ton.

« Je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance » ose Charlie. « Mais je crois que vous avez oublié de mettre le pot du percolateur », en pointant celui-ci.

« Merde » s'écrie Marie en voyant le café déborder de la résistance et couler sur le long du meuble.

.

Dean se rue immédiatement vers l'évier pour se saisir d'un torchon à vaisselle tandis que sa mère éteint le percolateur.

Elle reste alors à fixer l'appareil, les traits du visage tirés.

« Je suis désolé » bredouille Dean en étendant le torchon sur le café.

« Ce n'est rien, mon chéri… Tu as raison, j'aurais dû te mettre au courant, mais je ne savais pas comment le faire », en se passant les mains sur le visage pour en chasser la tension.

« Comment vas-tu ? » s'inquiète-t-il.

« Étonnamment bien » répond-elle, yeux plongeant dans les siens. « Et puis vous êtes là… C'est tout ce qui compte »

Dean se penche et l'embrasse sur le front.

« Je serais toujours là », en reculant. « Bon… Et cette tarte aux pommes ? », en ouvrant le frigo à sa gauche.

Marie soupire. Une nouvelle fois, son fils fuyait. Charlie s'approche.

« Je vais vous aider à tout nettoyer pendant que Dean s'empiffre », en le pointant du menton.

« Quoi ? » postillonne Dean après avoir mordu dans sa part de tarte avant même d'être assis.

Les deux femmes le regardent avec un air attendri qui l'embarrasse.

« Café, femmes ! » balance-t-il en tirant une chaise.

Il ne le voit pas arriver le torchon, mais il le sent ce café qui coule sur son épaule où le tissu imbibé a atterri.

« Monsieur est servi » réplique Charlie.

.

C'est sous un éclat de rire général qui leur parvient depuis l'intérieur que débarquent Sam et Jessica.

.

.

Sam pose la valise à ses pieds avant de sonner. Jessica se bat avec deux sacs qui lui glissent des mains.

« Fichus gants » marmonne-t-elle en rigolant toute seule.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement. Dean les accueille tout sourire.

« Sammy », main sur son épaule avant de le tirer vers lui pour une brève étreinte fraternelle.

« Salut, frangin », en lui répondant d'une frappe dans le dos.

« Ma belle-sœur favorite », lâchant Sam pour débarrasser Jessica de ses sacs.

« Bonjour, Dean », en le remerciant d'un geste de la tête avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

« Pas trop crevée ? » lui demande-t-il en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

« Non, ça va…C'était plutôt calme… La plupart des patients sont rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes, et toi ? »

« Ça roule… Le garage ne désemplit pas et Bobby est toujours aussi chiant » répond-il en plaisantant.

« Bonjour, mes enfants » lance Mary en venant à leur rencontre.

Sam la serre dans ses bras un peu plus longuement qu'il ne se doit avant qu'elle ne le repousse gentiment pour venir embrasser Jessica.

« Coucou » fait alors la tête rousse de Charlie dépassant de la cuisine.

« Salut, Charlie » la salue Jessica, enjouée, en ôtant son manteau. « Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir »

« Moi aussi », en venant vers elle.

Dean se tient un peu à l'écart, observant les retrouvailles, la gorge nouée. Il cale ses mains dans ses poches arrière et y serre les poings. Il affiche un sourire de façade et ne rêve que de pouvoir s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour _lui_ téléphoner et entendre sa voix.

Il crève de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés.

Mary se tourne vers lui, sourire accroché aux lèvres qui s'efface face au regard triste de son aîné.

« Dean ? »

Il sursaute quand sa main se pose sur son avant-bras.

« Manque plus que Papa »murmure-t-il, se maudissant de se servir de l'image de John alors qu'il ne pense qu'à Castiel, tout en sortant brusquement ses mains de ses poches.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas mettre tes cadeaux sous le sapin avec Jessica ? » lui propose sa mère, en retirant sa main, la laissant glisser jusqu'à celle de son fils qu'elle serre brièvement.

Dean voit sa belle-sœur accroupie dans le salon, vidant son sac sous l'œil inquisiteur de Charlie.

Chacun s'est vu désigner une couleur pour les emballages. Dean a hérité du vert et Sam et Jessica du bleu. C'est Mary qui a gagné le rouge traditionnel pour cette année et Charlie celle de la couleur la moins enviée de toutes, le jaune.

.

Le sapin trône près de la fenêtre, c'est Sam qui est venu l'installer, Mary s'est occupée de la décoration, mélange de boules multicolores, de personnages en bois et d'étoiles en papier.

Au sommet, un ange veille sur toute la maisonnée.

.

Mary a rajouté des guirlandes, tant sur l'arbre que sur les meubles. Accrochées à la cheminée, cinq chaussettes géantes avec, cousues sur chacune d'elles, la première lettre des prénoms. Elle tient à cette tradition, prenant un plaisir enfantin à les remplir de sucreries et d'une pièce d'un dollar.

.

Mary arrive, suivie de Sam qui porte un plateau avec du café et du thé pour Charlie et Jessica. Le tout accompagné de biscuits au pain d'épice.

Ils s'installent sur le canapé et Dean sur le fauteuil, Charlie assise sur l'accoudoir à sa gauche.

.

Les discussions se croisent, les rires fusent et puis :

« Et toi, Dean ? » lance Jessica au détour d'une conversation sur la vie de couple.

« Quoi ? Moi ? », mordant dans un biscuit pour cacher le tremblement dans sa voix.

« Personne n'a encore réussi à te mettre le grappin dessus ? » s'amuse-t-elle. « Tu nous as plus présenté de copine depuis ta fameuse Anna »

Dean sent Charlie se contorsionner, mal à l'aise. Anna, la copine de Dothy qui avait accepté, il y a deux ans, de jouer le rôle de la petite amie fictive de Dean pour quelques heures.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il se dit que c'est peut-être le bon moment pour clarifier les choses, mais il se rétracte à la dernière seconde et se maudit parce que Castiel mériterait qu'il prenne ce risque. Mais qu'il ne le fera pas.

Il ferme les yeux et voit les siens. Ce bleu dans lequel il aime à se perdre, ce bleu qui est devenu toute sa vie. Mais une vie qui n'est pas la leur.

Perdre l'un, c'était risquer de perdre l'autre.

.

Jake n'était plus là… Quelle putain d'excuse pouvait-il encore se trouver après toutes ces années de silence ?

Le dégoût dans le regard de sa mère ? La déception dans celui de son frère ? La peur du rejet ?

.

Alors :

« Personne, non » mentit-il, le cœur déchiré.

« Dean ? » a soupiré Charlie, déçue.

.

La conversation reprend comme si de rien n'était, mais Dean ne les écoute plus. Charlie s'est levée pour s'asseoir à même le sol. Il la sait furieuse et triste à la fois.

Elle connaît Castiel, Dean le lui a présenté quelques mois plus tôt. Elle avait immédiatement sympathisé avec lui. Elle était la seule de son entourage avec Bobby à savoir pour son homosexualité.

Le vieil homme se contrebalançait de l'orientation sexuelle de son ouvrier. Tant qu'il savait réparer une bagnole, le reste lui importait peu. Il avait bien croisé quelques amants de son employé au garage, mais ne s'en était jamais formalisé.

Cependant, il n'avait pu empêcher un drôle de petit sourire de s'afficher derrière sa barbe quand Dean, le regard fuyant, lui avait présenté Castiel. Il y a des évidences qui vous sautent aux yeux.

.

Dean profite d'une pause dans la discussion pour se lever. Il a besoin d'une douche. Il se sent sale. Et la longue route et la tache de café sur son épaule n'y sont pour rien. Jessica se lève à son tour avec les mêmes intentions.

Dean a récupéré son ancienne chambre. Sam, la sienne, qu'il partagera avec sa femme.

Charlie occupera la seule et unique chambre d'amis de la maison.

Il est convenu que l'une des salles de bain ne servira qu'aux femmes, et l'autre qu'aux frères.

Dean jette son sac sur son lit et reste un long moment debout, perdu au milieu de ce passé qui le cerne. Il se sent vide. Il a envie de chialer, chose qu'il n'a plus faite depuis la mort de son père, il y a quinze ans.

Il se laisse tomber sur le bord du lit et sort son téléphone. Il devrait l'appeler, mais il n'en a pas le courage.

Comment lui dire ?

Il finit par taper un simple message : « Je manque de toi »

Et pour la première fois de la journée, il ne se ment pas.

.

.

Dean rejoint sa mère dans la cuisine, il la découvre en grande discussion avec Jessica et Charlie. Il ne sait pas à propos de quoi ou de qui. Et là, franchement, il s'en fout.

Castiel vient de lui répondre : « Je manque de nous » et la douleur est réapparue, plus vive cette fois. C'est à celle-ci qu'il se raccroche pour oser.

.

« Dean » l'accueille sa mère mais, devant son visage fermé, son sourire s'efface aussitôt.

« Jess, tu sais où est Sam ? » lui demande-t-il.

« Dans le salon, pourquoi ? »

« Je.. » il se frotte la bouche nerveusement de la paume de la main. « J'ai besoin de vous parler »

« Maintenant ? » s'étonne sa mère, cuillère en suspens au-dessus de sa casserole.

« Maintenant », en quittant la pièce.

Maintenant, parce que plus tard, il n'en aura certainement plus le courage.

« Charlie ? » fait Mary, suspicieuse, en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

« On devrait y aller » se contente de répondre celle-ci.

Elle regarde Mary ôter son tablier et le déposer sur la table, inquiète. Mary qui cherche le support de Jessica, tout aussi dubitative, et qui l'incite à avancer d'un hochement de la tête.

.

Quand ils entrent dans le salon, Dean est debout près de la cheminée, dos à son frère qui a l'air aussi perplexe qu'eux.

« Dean ? » ose sa mère en s'approchant de lui.

« Maman », appel muet, mains en appui sur la tablette, tête enfoncée entre les épaules.

« Dean ? » insiste-t-elle en posant une main sur son avant-bras sans pour autant le serrer.

« Tu vas me détester », la voix qui se brise.

« Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me fera te détester… Jamais » le rassure-t-elle.

« Tu… », en se retournant vers Jessica assise près de Sam. « Tu voulais savoir si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie », tout en cherchant le soutien de Charlie qui l'encourage d'un bref sourire assuré.

« J'ai quelqu'un… Ça fera deux ans au mois de mars », en fixant ses pieds, l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

« Dean » s'étonne sa mère. « Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu jamais parler ? », sur un ton de reproche.

« Putain » se désespère-t-il en sentant ses tripes se nouer. « Charlie », l'appelant à l'aide.

« Quoi ? Charlie ? » fait Mary. « Elle la connaît ? », en passant de l'un à l'autre.

« Elle ne la connaît pas, man' », en se tournant vers Mary. « Elle LE connaît », après une brève hésitation.

« Elle LE connaît ? » répète sa mère, d'une voix blanche. « Dean ? », confuse.

« Je vis avec un homme, man' », en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. « Il s'appelle Castiel ».

Un éclat de tristesse voile son regard émeraude quand il lit la stupeur dans celui de sa mère.

« Mais… » bredouille-t-elle après plusieurs secondes d'un silence pesant.

« Mais quoi, maman ? », appréhendant la suite, les poings serrés.

« Tu...Mais ... » bafouille Mary. « Mais enfin Dean, tu n'es pas gay » finit-elle par lâcher avec un sourire crispé, incrédule.

« Si je le suis », en étouffant un rire sans joie. « Je l'ai toujours été man'», la gorge nouée devant le visage soudain décomposé de sa mère.

« Et Lisa ? », la voix étranglée. « Et...Et Anna ? » réplique Mary, abasourdie.

« Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous », plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, blessé par la réaction de sa mère.

« Mais... », désemparée devant l'aveu de son aîné.

« Maman ? » la supplie Dean.

Elle ne le regarde plus, fixant le sol, les bras ballants, comme assommée. La douleur de Dean fait place petit à petit à une colère sourde devant ce silence qui sonne comme un désaveu.

Il se tourne vers son frère. Jessica, à la main posée sur la sienne. Elle lui offre un sourire timide mais Dean ne le voit pas, il reste figé devant les traits impassibles de Sam.

« Et toi Sammy ? Tu n'as rien à dire », ne pouvant cacher l'amertume dans sa voix.

« Tu veux que je te dise quoi, Dean ? Que je suis furax ? Déçu ? », trop calme, en se redressant sous le regard attentif de sa femme. « Je pensais qu'on était proche, toi et moi… Qu'on pouvait tout se dire… Et là, je découvre que tu m'as menti sciemment pendant toutes ces années » lui reproche-t-il.

« Menti ? », en haussant le ton. « Tu voulais que je te dise quoi ? Salut frangin, je suis pédé et toi, ça va ? », la voix qui se brise.

« T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con » réplique un Sam défait, en resserrant la main de Jessica.

« Faut croire que c'est vrai » rétorque Dean, sourire mauvais. « Vu que j'ai cru bêtement que vous seriez heureux pour moi »

Personne ne répond. Les regards se fuient. Celui de Dean finit par accrocher celui de Charlie, hanté par la tristesse.

« Vous savez quoi ? Allez tous vous faire foutre » balance Dean, d'une voix lasse, la peine effaçant sa colère.

Il quitte la pièce en bousculant Charlie pour sortir du salon. Mary voudrait le retenir mais elle ne trouve pas les mots.

Ils l'entendent attraper ses clefs de voiture sur la commode et puis la porte d'entrée qui claque violemment..

S'ensuit un long silence qu'interrompt le bruit sourd du moteur de l'Impala qui s'éloigne.

Mary lève les yeux vers la cheminée, elle interroge silencieusement le portrait souriant de John.

« Mon Dieu », les larmes aux yeux.

« Mary ? » ose alors Charlie en s'approchant.

« Tu l'as toujours su, n'est-ce pas ? », en retenant difficilement son chagrin et son dépit aussi.

« Je crois bien que je l'ai su bien avant lui », faussement rieuse. « Ce fut difficile pour lui, vous savez… Le roi du base-ball, la coqueluche de ces dames, attiré par les mecs, ça la fichait mal, mais on a beau vouloir échapper à ce que l'on est, ça finit toujours par vous rattraper »

« Pourquoi ? », en se tournant vers elle. « Je suis sa mère », blessée.

« Justement », tout en prenant à témoin Sam. « Il crevait de trouille.. Vous êtes toute sa vie, vous avez toujours été le centre de son univers… Dean vous a toujours fait passer avant tout le reste, avant ses propres désirs… Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tout perdre. De vous perdre »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » murmure Sam.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce qu'il en a enfin trouvé le courage… Parce que Jake n'est plus là… Parce que Castiel en vaut la peine » énumère-t-elle avec sourire las, tout en repoussant ses cheveux vers l'arrière. « Parce que pour une fois, il a osé faire passer son bonheur avant le vôtre »

« Comment ai-je fait pour être aussi aveugle ? » s'en veut Marie. « Mon propre fils »

« C'est Dean » répond Charlie, dépitée, comme si ce simple constat expliquait tout. « Parlez-lui, Mary… Il a besoin de vous… Ne lui volez pas cette histoire » la supplie-t-elle. « Castiel est la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée »

.

.

Dean tourne le bouton de la porte d'entrée et se surprend à la voir s'ouvrir. Il hésite avant d'oser franchir le seuil. Il ne sait combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis son départ précipité, mais il fallait qu'il revienne même si le cœur n'y était plus vraiment. Ça restait sa famille, envers et contre tout.

C'est avec un mélange de résignation et de peur qu'il finit par faire un pas en avant et referme la porte derrière lui. Il se surprend à reprendre sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir retenu.

Il marche droit devant et s'apprête à grimper les premières marches qui mènent à l'étage quand une voix féminine l'interpelle : « Dean »

Main sur la rampe, il s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas.

« Pas maintenant, maman » la supplie-t-il, fatigué.

« Si, maintenant, Dean », en quittant l'embrasure de la porte et retournant sur ses pas.

Il serre les poings, la mâchoire crispée, tentant de maîtriser sa colère, mais aussi ce relent acide qui lui remonte le long de la trachée. Mélange d'amertume et de tristesse se battant pour la place d'honneur.

Il finit par lâcher la rampe, rageur, et se dirige vers la cuisine.

.

Elle lui fait face, assise devant deux tasses de café encore fumantes qu'elle vient visiblement de leur servir. Elle a déposé une petite boîte en aluminium ouverte où sont disposés des petits biscuits à la cannelle. Le péché mignon de Dean avec les tartes aux pommes.

Il inspire profondément, évitant son regard posé sur lui, tire une chaise et s'y affale.

Il pose ses mains croisées sur la table, faisant jouer nerveusement ses doigts, fixant sa tasse de café pour ne pas faire face au jugement dans les yeux de sa mère.

Une main se joint aux siennes et les serre. Et soudain ses tripes font de même. Il y a dans ce geste un pardon, un _je t'aime_ , une approbation, et ça le brise un peu plus.

Il saisit sa main et la presse entre les siennes. Il fait glisser son pouce sur le bout de ses phalanges. Une main abîmée par les années de labeur, mais aussi la main d'une mère, de celle qui rassure ou qui enjoint à obéir. De celle qui s'éloigne ou qui rattrape.

Mary se penche et passe doucement son autre main dans les cheveux courts de son fils. Elle revoit le petit garçon souriant et frondeur, elle a oublié de voir l'homme qu'il était devenu et qu'il a caché pour ne pas les blesser.

Dean s'enfonce dans la paume chaude, sa gorge se noue et son souffle s'étrangle.

« Maman » murmure-t-il comme un appel à l'aide.

« Je suis là, mon chéri » alors que Dean se réfugie dans le creux de son cou et que la main glisse sur sa nuque. « Je serai toujours là » sentant les larmes muettes couler sur sa chemise.

« Il est temps que l'on parle, toi et moi » sourit-elle tristement, en obligeant son aîné à se défaire de son étreinte.

« Pas la peine, man'… Ça ira » lui répond-il en reniflant, essuyant sèchement ses larmes du plat des mains, reposant son masque de désinvolture.

« Plus de ça avec moi » réplique-t-elle en serrant son visage entre ses deux mains. « Je ne te laisserai plus te dérober, tu m'entends ! », d'une voix ferme.

« Okay, man' » finit-il par opiner, avec un doux sourire vaincu, ôtant les mains maternelles de son visage sans les lâcher pour autant. « Okay », épuisé de se battre.

« Bien », en se renfonçant dans son siège, bras croisés sur la poitrine pour empêcher son cœur de se faire la malle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir que tu ne sais pas encore ? » se moque-t-il en faisant glisser sa tasse jusqu'à lui.

« Je ne sais rien, Dean » se désole-t-elle en soupirant. « Je pensais savoir, mais je ne sais rien » insiste-t-elle, la honte au ventre.

« Tu n'y es pour rien… J'aurais dû tout vous dire, mais… », en jouant avec sa tasse.

« Mais quoi ? Tu pensais que ton père et moi ne t'aimions pas assez pour accepter cette part de toi ? » lâche-t-elle, blessée.

« Je ne sais pas » soupire-t-il, harassé. « Vous aviez placé tellement d'espoir en moi… Le base-ball, la ligue… Et puis vous n'aviez de cesse de parler de vos futurs petits-enfants, et moi… moi, je savais que je pourrais jamais vous offrir ça… Je ne voulais pas devenir professionnel, j'ai toujours préféré la mécanique… J'adorais passer du temps avec papa au garage »

« Nous pensions que tu aimais le base-ball. Tu étais si fier de tes trophées, si fier d'avoir été repéré par les recruteurs de la MLB », surprise par cette révélation.

« Sam a toujours été la tête dans notre famille… Je… Je n'avais que le base-ball pour… », suspendant sa phrase.

« Pour nous rendre fiers de toi » termine sa mère, presque dans un chuchotement, effarée. « Comment as-tu pensé une seule seconde que c'était le cas ? Ton père et moi aurions été fiers de toi, qu'importent tes choix… On n'a pas cessé de vous le répéter tout le long de vos études, à ton frère et toi… Tout ce qui nous voulions était que vous fassiez ce que vous aimiez »

« Aujourd'hui, je le sais, mais à l'époque, il y avait un tel bordel dans ma tête », en s'enfonçant sur son dossier, tasse dans les mains. « Cette fierté, j'en avais besoin parce que je me disais que le jour où vous sauriez, il n'y aurait plus que cette foutue batte pour n'être pas une totale déception à vos yeux »

« Dean Winchester, tu n'es qu'un imbécile », avec tendresse mais aussi une pointe de tristesse.

« Merci » rétorque-t-il, ironique.

.

« Comment as-tu su ? » ose-t-elle, un peu sur la retenue, de peur de marcher sur un terrain que son fils n'était pas prêt de lui déminer.

« Quand je me suis mis à bander sur mes potes d'entraînement et pas sur les pompoms girls ? », sous forme de question/réponse en forme de boutade.

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler » le fustige sa mère.

« J'avais treize ans… Je comprenais rien à ce qui m'arrivait… Ma mère était la dernière personne à qui j'avais envie d'en parler, crois-moi », rictus amer.

« Et ? », attendant la suite avec un peu d'appréhension.

« Et rien… J'ai cru que ça me passerait et, au final, à quatorze ans, j'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai trouvé ça dégueu… Et à quinze ans, j'ai embrassé un mec et j'ai trouvé ça génial… Basta », rougissant, embarrassé, devant la confidence. « Évite de m'en demander plus, s'il te plaît », en joignant une main levée à ses mots.

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé par la suite ? Nous avons accueilli Charlie entre ces murs, on savait pour son orientation… On ne l'a jamais jugée » se renfrogne Mary.

« Charlie n'était pas moi » réplique-t-il aussitôt. « Je ne connais aucun parent qui soit ravi d'apprendre que son gosse soit gay, je le sais d'expérience »

.

« Est-ce que tu es heureux, Dean ? »

« Pardon ? », en fronçant les sourcils devant ce soudain changement de cap.

« Es-tu heureux ? » répète-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Il pense alors à Castiel…

Il revoit ce sourire qu'il n'a que pour lui… Il entend sa voix rauque qui murmure son prénom comme une prière… Il goûte ses lèvres… Il sent ce corps nu allongé à ses côtés, auprès duquel il se réveille chaque matin depuis bientôt deux ans. Cet homme devenu son équilibre. Son tout.

Un petit pli sur le coin des lèvres, un pouce qui caresse le bord de la tasse comme s'il caressait le contour de sa bouche.

« Oui » opine-t-il, enfin libéré.

« J'aimerais le rencontrer » tranche-t-elle en se levant de table. « Ce serait bien si tu pouvais le convaincre de venir pour le nouvel an », sur un ton plus doux, en se dirigeant vers l'évier.

« Man ? » soupire-t-il en reposant sa tasse, embarrassé.

« J'ai tout de même bien le droit de rencontrer l'homme qui partage la vie de mon fils, tu ne crois pas ? », en lui jetant une œillade par-dessus l'épaule. « À moins qu'il refuse de nous voir ou que tu ne veuilles pas nous le présenter ? »

« Ce n'est pas lui…C'est moi…C'est… » bafouille-t-il, gauche.

Il a tellement de mal à gérer ses instants confidence, tellement de mal à être lui après avoir dû jouer si souvent celui qu'il n'était pas.

« Je n'avais jamais pensé en débarquant ici qu'on en arriverait à un tel foutoir… Jamais », dans un soupir « Je vis avec ce mensonge depuis tellement longtemps », en haussant les épaules, désabusé. « Mais aujourd'hui… », suspendant ses mots.

« Jake n'est plus là » continue sa mère, se souvenant des mots de Charlie.

« Ce ne fut qu'une raison parmi d'autres », en appuyant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux, regardant ses mains pendre en leur milieu. « C'était un connard fini » crache-t-il sans lever la tête.

« Jake était loin d'être parfait, je veux bien l'admettre, mais il s'est toujours montré attentionné et doux avec moi… Vous l'auriez su si vous lui aviez donné une chance, ton frère et toi »

« Il savait pour moi » finit-il par lui confesser.

« Quoi ? », en s'appuyant sur l'évier.

« Il m'a entendu parler d'un de mes amants avec Charlie… C'est ce jour-là qu'il l'a virée de la maison »

« Il a viré Charlie ? », abasourdie.

« On ne t'a rien dit parce que tu… tu semblais heureuse avec Jake et que… », baissant à nouveau la tête.

« N'y a-t-il donc rien dans cette famille qui ne se soit construit sur un mensonge ? » se désespère Mary.

« Papa et toi… et puis nous, maman… Tes fils »

« Mes fils dont je ne connais la vie que d'un seul » réplique-t-elle avec amertume. « Je ne suis même plus certaine de tout savoir de Sam », en se passant les mains sur le visage, écrasée par cette journée d'aveux.

« Il m'a menacé de tout te dire si je n'arrêtais pas de lui tenir tête et de le rabaisser devant toi… Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque »

« C'est à partir de ce moment-là que tu n'es plus venu que pour les fêtes » réalise sa mère, atterrée. « Tu pensais sérieusement que j'aurais pu te…renier pour une question de préférences sexuelles », en grimaçant, déçue.

« Tu l'aurais fait s'il t'avait dit que je lui avais fait des avances », en se passant une main sur la nuque.

« Jake n'aurait jamais fait ça », ne pouvant cacher le doute dans sa voix.

« Il te voulait tout à lui… Nous étions le souvenir du disparu… Il a poussé Sam à prendre une chambre à l'université, il m'a menacé »

« Et aucun de vous n'a jugé utile de me prévenir ? » hurle Mary.

« Nous étions adultes… Tu étais heureuse… On aurait agi différemment si cela n'avait pas été le cas »

Elle s'approche de Dean et lui prend le visage en coupe, l'obligeant à la regarder.

« C'était à moi, votre mère, de vous protéger… Je te demande pardon, mon chéri… Pardon d'avoir été une si piètre mère », en l'embrassant sur le front alors que Dean l'entoure de ses bras et la serre contre lui.

« Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'inviter Castiel pour le nouvel an », en s'écartant. « J'ai hâte de rencontrer l'homme qui a réussi à donner le courage à mon fils d'être heureux »

« Je t'aime, man'… Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu… Tu ne pouvais pas savoir »

« Une mère se doit de savoir », d'une voix trop basse. « Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un rôti de porc au sirop d'érable à mettre au four et un _connard_ a appeler », en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

« Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai dans ma chambre », en se levant.

« Dean » l'interpelle sa mère alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir.

« Oui ? », sans se retourner.

« Je ne veux plus de mensonge entre nous… Jamais »

Elle le voit opiner en silence.

« Et je ne veux plus attendre une autre fête pour te retrouver » continue-t-elle.

« Promis », en serrant sa main sur le chambranle avant de disparaître.

.

Mary jette un œil sur la table, les cafés sont froids, la boîte de biscuits toujours ouverte.

Elle sort son téléphone de sa poche arrière.

« Madame Devins ? C'est Mary à l'appareil… Je pourrais parler à Jake s'il vous plaît… Merci », regard sombre.

.

.

Dean a pris une douche avant de s'étendre sur son lit et de saisir son téléphone sur la table de chevet.

Après quelques sonneries, l'appel bascule sur le répondeur :

« Salut Bobby, c'est Dean… Tu dois être chez Ellen et tu as dû encore oublier ton téléphone au garage… Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux Noël et en profitez pour te dire merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi…T'es un boss chiant, mais un mec en or », en se mettant à rire « Je pense que tu seras content de savoir que j'ai fini par suivre ton conseil… Je l'ai fait ce foutu _coming-out_. J'ai un peu merdé dans la manière mais, au final, ça s'est pas trop mal passé… Et puis comme tu me l'as si bien rabâché depuis des mois, _il_ en vaut putain la peine _»,_ ne pouvant cacher sa joie. « Mam' l'a invité pour nouvel an.. Cass va encore flipper à l'idée de pas être assez bien pour moi… Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire… Que je ne vaux pas mieux que lui, je sais », en souriant. « Merde, Bobby… Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureux, il ne me manque plus que lui ici… Ça va être les huit plus longs jours de ma vie », la voix étranglée « Bonnes fêtes, Bobby.. Passe le bonjour à Ellen… On se retrouve début janvier. Salut », avant de raccrocher.

Il fait défiler les numéros quand on frappe à sa porte.

« Fais chier » quand apparaît le numéro de Castiel sur le répertoire.

Il jette le téléphone sur le lit et balance en position assise sur le bord du matelas.

« Ouaip », en se passant les mains sur le crâne.

Sam passe la tête.

« Je peux ? »

« Entre, abruti », en l'incitant de la main.

« Ça va ? », inquiet en rejetant une mèche de son front vers l'arrière.

« Quand est-ce que tu comptes te les couper ? » en grimaçant, dépité.

« Quand Madame me l'autorisera », souriant tout en lui demandant d'un simple regard l'autorisation de s'asseoir à sa droite.

« Pose-toi, gigantor » le taquine-t-il.

« Ça m'a l'air de s'être plutôt bien passé avec maman ? », en calant ses mains sur le bord du lit.

« On a parlé… Faudra encore un peu de temps, mais ça le fera » le rassure-t-il autant qu'il se rassure lui-même.

« Je tenais à m'excuser pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure »

« T'as pas à le faire… Tu avais raison, j'aurais dû t'en parler… Mais bon, quand toute cette merde a commencé, tu n'avais que neuf ans, j'allais pas te balancer que ton frangin aimait les mecs, hum », en lui refilant un coup de coude. « Ça l'aurait fait mal »

« Je m'en serais foutu »

« Peut-être »

« Et après ? »

« À force de vivre dans le mensonge et le déni, on finit par ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière »

« Quand même, Dean…J'étais ton frère… J'aurais voulu savoir, j'aurais voulu être là pour toi »

« Tu l'as été… Toi et maman… Vous avez donné un sens à ma vie »

« Génial », en levant les yeux au plafond. « Tu as abandonné tes études pour payer les miennes, tu as sacrifié ton bonheur pour le nôtre… Merci du cadeau »

« Tu savais que je n'aimais pas le base-ball… Tu savais que je rêvais de bagnoles toute la journée. Même si j'aurais préféré que tout se passe dans d'autres circonstances, j'ai saisi cette opportunité…D'une pierre deux coups », en faisant un clin d'œil complice à son frère.

« T'es con »

« J'avais fait la promesse à papa sur son lit de mort de prendre soin de vous… Quand je vois ce que tu es devenu, je sais que j'ai réussi à la tenir cette foutue promesse… Si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi, Sammy », en fixant le bout de ses chaussettes.

« Pas autant que je le suis de toi, frérot », en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. « On te doit tout, maman et moi… C'est à notre tour maintenant de nous occuper de toi… Laisse-nous t'aider »

« M'aider ? », suspicieux.

« Charlie nous a dit pour Bobby et le garage »

« On ne peut décidément rien lui confier à cette meuf » peste Dean « Le boulot, c'est pas ce qu'il manque, t'inquiète… Et puis il ne prend sa retraite que l'année prochaine, ça me laisse du temps pour me retourner », sourire crispé.

« J'ai de l'argent placé en banque » bredouille son frère.

« Non, Sammy », voyant où il voulait en venir.

« Laisse-moi finir tu veux », l'intimant de se taire en levant la main.

Dean abdique en affichant une mine renfrognée.

« J'en ai parlé avec Jessica, elle adore l'idée »

« Quelle idée ? », boudeur.

« On rachète le garage et on s'associe », tout sourire

« Sammy… J'ai pas un rond, comment veux-tu que je fasse ? La banque n'acceptera jamais de me prêter du fric, alors oublie cette idée débile »

« J'en ai parlé à maman… Elle va mettre la maison en gage »

« Hors de question », en se levant, furieux.

« Bon amusement pour l'en dissuader » s'amuse Sam.

« Et puis qui te dis que j'ai envie de le reprendre ce garage ? », en croisant les bras et le toisant.

« Plus de mensonges, Dean », le visage fermé.

« Bitch », rageant en balançant les bras.

« Ça veut dire oui ? », soucieux.

« Ça veut dire que je vais y réfléchir, ça te va comme ça ? » marmonne Dean entre ses dents.

« Ça veut dire oui », avec un air de vainqueur.

« Tu fais chier », en revenant s'asseoir. « Vous ne me devez rien, merde »

« Laisse nous en seuls juges, tu veux »

« Tu parles de juges… », maugréant dans sa barbe.

« Et si tu m'en disais un peu plus sur ce fameux Castiel ? », en le fixant.

« Y a rien à dire », le feu aux joues.

« Putain…C'est trop mignon » balance le cadet en se foutant royalement de son frère.

« La ferme », en le repoussant d'un coup d'épaule.

« Alors ? », reprenant son sérieux. « Il fait quoi dans la vie ? »

« Éducateur spécialisé »

« Eh bien avec toi, il a tiré le gros lot » se met à rire Sam.

« Ce que tu peux être con, je te jure », en roulant des yeux.

« En tous les cas, il doit être vachement fortiche le mec pour t'avoir donné l'envie et surtout les couilles de tout balancer en plein réveillon », touché par ce frère qui n'arrive plus à lui cacher son bonheur.

« T'as même pas idée », sourire timide.

« Je suis impatient de faire sa connaissance », sincère.

« Maman l'a invité pour nouvel-an », en se grattant la nuque, nerveusement.

« Tout va bien se passer… On va l'adorer, ton Castiel… De toute façon, pour te supporter, ce mec doit vraiment être un ange », riant, malicieux.

« C'en est un » bafouille Dean.

« Merde ! » fait Sam, stupéfait, en arrêtant de rire.

« Comme tu dis »

« Bienvenu au club », en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. « C'est papa qui doit bien se marrer » reprend-il aussitôt. « Quand je pense qu'on se foutait de lui quand il accourait dès que maman levait le petit doigt… Faut croire que l' _amour idiot_ est héréditaire »

Ils se mettent à rire d'un même éclat.

.

.

Quand Dean descend les rejoindre pour le dîner, il a sa mine des mauvais jours.

« Dean ? » s'inquiète aussitôt Charlie. « Ça va ? »

« Je l'ai appelé deux fois… Il me répond pas… Merde », en se mordant la lèvre.

« Il te l'a pourtant dit mille fois qu'il y avait neuf chances sur dix qu'il ne puisse pas te répondre… Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore t'imaginer ? », en levant les yeux au ciel et tirant par le bras. « Maintenant arrête de te faire de la bile pour rien… Ce soir, c'est le réveillon… Le premier qu'on passe ensemble depuis huit ans… Je sais bien que je n'ai pas le charme de ton prince charmant, mais je ne suis pas une troll non plus », faussement outrée.

Dean finit par lui sourire avec tendresse.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, toi », en lui serrant le bras autour du cou.

« Je sais, je sais » minauda-t-elle en prenant un air de précieuse ridicule.

.

Mary a préparé l'apéritif avec l'aide de Jessica. Sam se bat de son côté avec une des guirlandes qui refuse de s'allumer.

Dean suit du regard Charlie qui rejoint les autres en se fichant de Sam. Même si en cet instant, il est heureux, il ne peut cependant s'empêcher de penser à Castiel. Au manque qu'il ressent. Il serre son téléphone dans sa poche, espérant le sentir vibrer.

Il lui a laissé un message, il n'attend plus que la réponse.

 _« Hey Cass… »,_ ne pouvant cacher la déception dans sa voix. Celle de ne pas l'avoir au bout du fil. _« Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux Noël et… t'entendre par la même occasion, mais visiblement, je devrais me contenter de ton répondeur »,_ dépité _« Je voulais te dire que… que je… merde… Tu me manques »,_ en se pinçant l'arête du nez, se maudissant d'être aussi empoté _« Je leur ai dit Cass… Je leur ai tout déballé, et tu sais quoi ? Maman veut te rencontrer »,_ en riant, un peu ivre de ce nouveau bonheur. _« Alors voilà, si jamais, ça te dirait de venir me rejoindre ici pour le nouvel-an ? Je sais qu'on avait prévu de partir tous les deux mais Lawrence, c'est pas si mal… Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup. Comme toujours, j'ai envie de dire mais… Mais ça me ferait plaisir de te présenter à ma famille, parce que je sais qu'ils vont t'adorer et que je n'aurai plus jamais à te laisser derrière moi…jamais… J't'me »,_ en raccrochant aussi vite. _« Mais quel abruti »,_ en se frappant le téléphone sur le front.

 _._

Sam a fini par abandonner, prétextant que, trois guirlandes, c'était déjà bien suffisant.

Mary les invite à s'asseoir et ouvre la bouteille de mousseux. Charlie tient les flûtes pendant que Dean et Sam se chamaillent pour un roulé au fromage.

Chacun prend un verre et tout le monde trinque à cette étrange journée, mélange de regrets et d'espoir.

Sam et Jessica s'embrassent longuement et Dean ne peut empêcher son cœur de se serrer en s'imaginant dans les bras de Castiel, mais il chasse cette pensée quand il croise le sourire de sa mère.

.

Ce soir-là, autour du rôti au sirop d'érable et moutarde, Dean répond à toutes les questions sans en éluder aucune, exceptée celle de Charlie qui sous-entendait son « gay dépucelage ».

Il était hors de question qu'il lui avoue que Castiel avait été le premier. Elle savait par ses propres aveux qu'il aimait être celui qui dirigeait le jeu. C'était dans son tempérament de tenir les rênes. Il se sentait bêtement honteux d'être devenu celui qui prenait et qui aimait ça.

Il avait rougi et Charlie avait éclaté de rire en le pointant du doigt.

« Lâche-moi, putain » rechigne-t-il, en lui balançant sa serviette.

« Je le savais », en la lui renvoyant.

« On peut savoir de quoi elle parle ? » demande Sam en prenant un morceau de pain de maïs.

« De la grande et de la petite cuillère » s'esclaffe Charlie.

« Mais tu vas la fermer, oui !» enrage Dean, furieux contre lui-même de ne pas pouvoir cacher son embarras.

« Oh je vois » s'écrie Jessica en riant et prenant à témoin Charlie.

« Oh putain !» s'effondre Dean en se plaquant une main sur le visage, rouge de honte.

« On peut savoir de quoi on parle ici ? » relance Mary de retour de la cuisine, un plat de croquettes dans les mains.

« J'en sais strictement rien » se désespère Sam en regardant sa femme et Charlie pleurer de rire devant la mine déconfite de Dean.

.

Vers 22 heures, Dean sent le téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, il l'en ressort vivement en s'éloignant du salon.

Ce n'est qu'un message, mais il vaut tout l'or du monde.

 _« Je ne connais pas Lawrence, ça serait une bonne occasion de visiter la ville… Tu peux répondre à ta mère que c'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte son invitation et que j'en suis très honoré et touché »_

Dean sourit devant le ton formel employé par son compagnon. Castiel était parfois si décalé dans ce monde si formaté. C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait fait craquer pour cet homme. Une parmi tant autres.

 _« Je t'aime aussi… Joyeux noël »_

 _._

Il range son téléphone et sourit à Charlie.

« Il sera là pour nouvel an », masquant mal le tremblement dans sa voix. « J'aurais dû tout avouer plus tôt… Il serait là avec nous et je… »

« Dis-toi que c'est le noël de la renaissance… L'année prochaine, ça sera celui de votre première fois », en se moquant gentiment de lui.

« T'es vraiment une chieuse de première »

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire », en éclatant de rire.

.

Il est prêt de 23 heures quand on frappe à la porte.

« Tiens, monsieur Berland.. Pile à l'heure » note Sam en regardant la petite pendule sur la cheminée.

« On va devoir encore devoir se taper son immonde clafoutis » grimace Dean, debout près de l'âtre à se réchauffer les fesses.

« C'est le réveillon. Soyez un peu indulgents » les houspille Mary. « Et puis c'est une tradition »

« Tu parles… Vingt ans qu'on se tape son clafoutis de crème de marrons » ronchonne Dean, en buvant son café.

Ils regardent s'éloigner Mary qui prend au passage une bouteille de vin blanc emballée près du sapin.

.

Charlie est occupée de relancer sa _play list_ de noël quand Mary revient, un énorme bouquet de fleurs dans les mains.

« Wouah, Berland a décidé de frapper fort cette année » fait Dean, épaté. « De toute évidence, il est courant que tu es à nouveau célibataire », en se tournant vers Sam qui s'amuse de sa répartie.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi, Dean » fait sa mère en s'écartant sur la droite.

« Un cadeau ? », en se tournant vers elle.

.

« Hello, Dean »

Merde !

Pas le temps d'accrocher le masque. Pas le temps de se planquer derrière son éternelle désinvolture… Pas le temps d'empêcher son regard de se troubler. Pas le temps de fuir.

.

Castiel se tient à quelques pas de lui, affublé de son éternel trench-coat, ses yeux bleus plantés dans les siens.

« Cass », la voix qui déraille.

Et Castiel lui sourit, rien qu'à lui, et son cœur explose.

« Merde ! », en se ruant vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras, doigts s'accrochant désespérément au trench-coat pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

« Merde ! » répète-t-il, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Respirer son odeur pour être certain que tout cela n'est pas qu'un rêve.

« Merde ! », en pleurant comme un gosse.

Pleurant comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis quinze ans.

.

Castiel le retient, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur ses reins, les yeux fermés, savourant l'étreinte. Il n'y a plus qu'eux. Rien qu'eux.

« Je t'aime » souffle Dean à son oreille. « Je te demande pardon ».

 _._

Castiel l'écarte doucement. Dean n'ose pas relever la tête. Il sent les mains de son compagnon sur ses joues et ses pouces essuyer ses larmes mourantes avant de sentir sa bouche se poser sur ses paupières. Dean rit, un peu idiot, un peu trop heureux, le cœur qui chavire, les bras ballants. À nu devant lui, mais aussi devant ceux qu'il sait là.

Mais quelle importance à présent…

Cela fait trente-cinq ans qu'il attend ce moment-là : être enfin lui, être enfin Dean Winchester.

.

« Je t'aime » lui murmure Castiel en lui prenant le visage entre les mains et joignant leurs lèvres.

Le baiser est doux, presque effleuré, avant que Dean ne lui saisisse la nuque pour l'approfondir.

Il manquait de lui… Manquait de son corps, de sa peau et de son essence. À en crever.

.

Un toussotement peu élégant finit par les faire s'éloigner l'un de l'autre sans que leurs regards ne se quittent vraiment.

C'est Charlie, l'instigatrice avec Mary de ces retrouvailles improvisées, qui indique de son verre la pendule.

« Dans moins de cinq minutes, il sera minuit… Je propose qu'on porte un toast »

Mary pose son bouquet près du sapin et partage la fin d'une bouteille.

Jessica a ouvert le meuble du salon pour en sortir une nouvelle flûte.

.

« À la première fois » clame Charlie tout sourire.

Tous les visages se tournent vers un Castiel dubitatif qui se tourne à son tour vers Dean.

« Oh putain » se lamente-t-il, en écrasant son front, dépité, sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui lui sourit avec tendresse.

.

« JOYEUX NOEL » lance Charlie.

« JOYEUX NOEL », en trinquant.

.

Alors que la voix de Sinatra berce la pièce du classique : « _I'll be home for Christmas_ »

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Dean est réveillé par un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

Il sent l'érection de son compagnon entre ses reins et sourit en pensant aux multiples fois où, la veille, Charlie s'était amusée à glisser « première fois » dans la conversation.

.

Il se lève, enfile un bas de pyjama et embrasse Castiel qui gémit dans son sommeil. Il décide de le laisser se reposer, il lui doit bien ça.

Castiel qui a fait cinq heures de route sans s'arrêter, et probablement peu respectueux des limitations de vitesse, pour venir le retrouver. Castiel qui a péniblement réussi à garder les yeux ouverts jusqu'à trois heures du matin, répondant à toutes les questions dont l'avaient assailli toute sa famille, sans oublier les plus scabreuses de Charlie.

Castiel que Dean n'arrive pas à quitter des yeux, adossé contre le mur à l'observer dans son sommeil. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'on puisse être à ce point viscéralement attaché à quelqu'un. C'est à regret qu'il finit par s'éloigner, rappelé à l'ordre par un besoin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal et naturel.

.

Tasse de café dans les mains, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Dean finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé en se passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux hirsutes. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser qu'une nouvelle chaussette s'est ajoutée aux cinq autres.

Il se mord la lèvre et lève un regard sur la photo de son père. Le « C » avait remplacé le « J » et Dean a envie de chialer, encore, et déteste ça, toujours.

.

« Joyeux noël, mon chéri » fait la voix douce de sa mère en se penchant au-dessus du canapé, mains sur ses épaules, suivant son regard pour croiser celui de John.

« Joyeux noël, maman », en joignant sa main gauche à celle posée sur son épaule droite.

.

The end.

.

 **En espérant que ce petit OS vous aura plu, je vous souhaite à nouveau, un Joyeux Noel.**

 **On se retrouve le 1 janviers 2017, pour la suite de « Le chasseur et le soldat » si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you...**


End file.
